


Kissing it better

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto attempts first aid on a reluctant Captain!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing it better

  


Title: Kissing it better  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R, references to M/M, sexual suggestion, occasional language  
Pairings/Characters: Jack, Ianto  
Spoilers – none, set sometime in S2  
Summary: Ianto attempts first aid on a reluctant Captain!  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time

Xposted to Jantolution & jackxianto

A/N Written for Wise_n_witty’s birthday on Friday. Hope you have a wonderful day  J

 

“Ouch!”

“Don’t be such a baby!”

“It hurts..!” whimpering...

“Well keep still, then!” peering intently at the deep gouge on Jack’s head. He used the tweezers to take hold of another shard of glass and tugged...

“...ouch.. _fuck_ Ianto...that _really_ hurt!”

“You should’ve thought of that before you decided to open the window with your head! If I’d known you were going to make this much fuss...” his voice trailed off, “...never mind...” he muttered, dabbing at the wound with a cloth and some tepid water.

“...you’d have what..?” Jack tried not to wince at the attention his head was getting...

“...doesn’t matter...but next time I’m just going to shoot you myself!” He leant round to meet his Captain’s indignant pout, chuckling. He pressed a light kiss to his hair, well away from the now clean cut.

Jack twitched...”...that bit hurts too...” he moaned

Ianto sighed, kissing his elbow... “...how’s that?”

“Bashed it on the window frame..!”

“...here..?” pressing his lips to the back of his hand

“...caught it on a nail...” now making huge sad eyes and an even bigger pout.

Ianto planted his hands on his hips and fixed his lover with a stern glare, trying very hard not to laugh. “Where _doesn’t_ it hurt?”

Jack pointed to his right shoulder. Ianto kissed it. He indicated the left hand side of his neck. Ianto’s lips brushed against it softly. His left hip...that got a light kiss... Ianto was smirking now...waiting...

Jack touched his lips, parting them expectantly. Ianto didn’t disappoint him, pressing his mouth against his Captain’s, feeling the tiny sigh of satisfaction that escaped the older man. He sent his tongue off to explore...before it returned with a friend and they danced excitedly before oxygen deprivation curtailed their fun...

Panting now, Jack pointed to his stomach. Ianto arched an eyebrow, but tugged shirt and t-shirt out from his trousers and landed a soft kiss on his warm skin...

He glanced up through his eyelashes...waiting...

Jack grinned triumphantly and pointed.

Ianto chuckled and reached for the buckle on his belt... 

   
End  
  
Happy birthday :D

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
